


What he deserves

by Pan_2000



Series: Pipework [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, Anal Sex, Arguments, Comedy, Dominant Rey, Domination Switch, F/M, Innuedos, Lemon, Rey Palpatine, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Soldier and Queen, Spitefic, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: A monster put himself in danger to help her once. She kissed him out of gratitude.A hero put himself in danger to help her multiple times. She didn't show him enough gratitude in the middle of the war. What does he deserve?
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Pipework [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678666
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	What he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Second smutfic and spitefic for TROS. The last time I wrote an entire chapter, it was an AU where Finn never forgave Rey and left her. And the penultimate was Bendemption through Finnrey. (Yes. IT IS POSSIBLE.) Now I decided to have a pure Finnrey fic.
> 
> Updated because most fics are stupid cross-tagging now. And we need some more Finnservice.

"I know true love when I see one, Rey. The bond, what Palpatine the Dishonest, Two-faced Liar called a dyad, was something forced. The Force had to bring you and it together because common sense could not.

Tell me, Rey, now that this abomination is broken, do you still think about Ben?" 

"Only a little. He... he gave his life for me. And so, he died. But seems like his crimes prevented him from being a ghost."

"Serves him right, Rey. All his life, he only took. He had to die giving. Don't buy the lie that he was taken, abused, manipulated as a child. That was me, and yet I didn't commit atrocities. Listen, Rey, you know I would do the same if I could. How many times did I help you or tried to and you just pushed me away to be with your tormentor?" 

Finn turns around and is about to leave. Rey pulls him back with the Force and puts a hand to his shoulder. "Finn... I am sorry. Sorry for hitting you on Jakku. Sorry for pushing you back on Endor... I couldn't risk losing you again because of that monster..."

"... that you healed, while you didn't even get concerned about me and what I did to help you."

"Finn... I hope we are even now. Hit me. Hit me with all your strength. What I did was wrong."

"It was. But I will not hit you. True Jedi don't hit their friends. The spawn of Palpatine do." 

For Rey, his response was similar to if he had truly punched her as she asked. No, she was no stranger to physical pain. She felt this one worse. And now, she sees his back again. The back that got slashed because he tried to protect her. From the monster she kissed. 

She did it to save a lost soul. She did it to save the Galaxy. However, only now she realized how wrong the means she used were. Seems like some of the Emperor's blood was truly in her. 

She is free now. Free to feel real emotions, free from the toxic influence of Kylo, free from her grandfather's shadow. And the first thing she wants is to fix what she broke with her bad attitude, the real bond she shares with Finn. No Force, not forced. 

She manages to hug his legs. "Please! Forgive me! I was wrong! I was so damn wrong! The Force tried to keep us apart for no reason! Now it's done with me! I am free to love anyone I want! And I don't want you to leave!" 

Finn turns around with a bored expression. "I will leave. Because I didn't even hear a 'thank you.' And by the way... what I wanted to say in the quicksand was that I was Force-Sensitive."

"You injured Kylo's saber arm, you blew up a capital ship which is a superweapon on foot, something not even Luke did, and pinpointed the weak point with your mind in seconds. Poe told me. The Force is with you. And you have a spirit of a true Jedi. That's not a secret you tell before dying! Anything else?" 

"Ok. If Ben deserves a kiss, Rey-who-has-no-sense-of-karma, what do I deserve? Who always did my best to come back for you and was met by... well..."

Rey quickly grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom, dragging him along. Then she proceeds to remove all his clothes quickly and licks her lips at the sight. "I promised to myself I would do this after the war. There is no escape, little trooper. Submit yourself to the heir of the Galactic Empire!"

Finn is shocked. He did have in mind to be intimate with her, but didn't know she would actually do the same. He backs a little, seemingly scared, but this only arouses her. 

"Come on, FN-2187. You told me you want to get what you deserve. And..." 

She removes her clothes and grabs his cock with one hand, as she pokes his nuts with the other. "...did I mention you have a nice saber? Worthy of a real Jedi. I am Empress Palpatine, and have wronged you a lot. Use this saber and strike me down with all your hatred!" 

Finn's anger towards Rey becomes happiness as he realizes the situation he is in. But he pretends to still be angry. "No. I am a Jedi, like Luke before me."

"DEW IT!" 

And Finn thrusts his saber right through Palpatine's mouth. Again and again and again. Rey helps the saber go deeper. She wants to feel it. Feel the power of the Dark Side. She struggles to make it go deeper, since it's quite big, but she manages to make it fit. After ten whole minutes, they make a little pause. 

"Good, Finn, good. Your queen is pleased. But after all these strikes, you still failed to beat me." 

"What's my punishment, then?" 

"Worship the feet of your Empress! Or she will seize your weapon and crush it." 

"Very well, Your Majesty." He massages them with his hands, starting gently but becoming more and more forceful. Until Rey tells him to use his tonque instead.

He obliges and licks both of her soles clean. She proceeds to pick him up by the back of his neck. "Good, good. Do you know why we are doing this?" 

"Why?" 

"Because if that monster deserves a kiss... what do you deserve? And I am not done with you yet!"

Rey grabs and pinches his cheeks before kissing him in the lips. Her small token of gratitude on Exegol wasn't really passionate. It was akward. She felt obliged to do so. Like some great evil sapped her free will and made her kiss the man who made her suffer the most. But it no longer matters. Ben was the past. She let the past die. She let him die. Her future is with Finn. She wanted to kiss him like this for a long time. Then she tells him to touch her breasts.

She always wanted him to do that. Because she doesn't have prominent assets. Finn loves her as a person, with her weaknesses. Kylo only saw her as a means to an end, first to the throne, then to redemption. He gave her life to save her because of his guilt, and because she saved him from himself along with his parents. Finn, however, never exepected and seldom got something in return. 

As Finn plays with her breasts, she feels happier than ever. Because someone loves her with her flaws too. 

"So, young Jedi... which are your last words? Not the "Force Sensitive" nonsense. You are indeed, but that's not something you tell someone in death."

"What I wanted to say is... _I love you._ "

"I know." 

Finn takes advantage of this and with a werstling move pins her down. "And another thing. I am a Jedi. You are a Palpatine. And good guys always win in the end." 

And he begins thrusting her from behind, as she jokes about lack of honor. But then she smirks. "Good! Use all your anger! This is it! I made you sad! I made you angry! Strike me down with ALL YOUR HATRED!" 

Finn comes and she feels all of it. "Do it. Finish me off." 

"No. I won't fall to the Dark Side!"

"So be it... Jedi." Rey uses a hand, seizes his cock and threatens to crush it. She turns, and gets to her knees. It's wet, and that pleases her further. "Now you pay for your lack of vision!" She has the glee of her sadistic grandfather.

"FEEL MY UNLIMITED POWER!"

But Finn kisses her, surprising her and pinning her down again, but this time her back touches the bed. And it takes a single thrust for Finn to make her come and scream. 

Typical Palpatine. Strong, smart, potent in the Force, fast, cunning. But not so impressive durability. Rey has started getting tired. The ex-trooper has not.

"Why don't you just give up, Eighty-Seven?" 

"Because you are the spawn of Palpatine. And I have the spirit of a true Jedi!" 

After they stop, Finn and Rey are sweating. "Tell me, my little Peanut, are you still mad at me? I did give you your token of gratitude after all." 

"Not much. Sorry for comparing you to the worst criminal of the Galaxy!"

"Sorry for turning my back on you on the Death Star ruins and Exegol! I was so wrong!"

"That was the past. And we are the future."

And they look at the horizon, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I have some more requests to do. I don't worry, writing truly makes me happy! 
> 
> This is Finnrey fansevrice and some more fanservice. Let's lay the pipe, guys! 
> 
> This actually started as a joke. Since that dumb kiss was a token of Rey's gratitude, I believe the analogy should be a blowjob. Finn deserves much more love than what he gets from canon and fanon. While Kylo honestly deserves less. 
> 
> Also, don't worry, Rey, you didn't lose your soulmate. You only lost Ben! Your soulmate will only leave you for your mistakes at worst!
> 
> Please give me feedback!


End file.
